1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for helping ensure that a user of a computer is properly positioned to view a monitor, and more particularly, to systems and methods for helping ensure that a user of a computer is set up to optimally view the computer monitor under optimal conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of many computer users is that they often sit too close to the computer monitor. This is especially true of young children. It is well known that if one sits too close to the computer monitor, the eye will intently focus on what is many times a stationary image. This can lead to eyestrain.
Additionally, many users sit too long in front of a computer without taking a break. This is true for many workers who must operate a computer for almost the entire work day. It is often difficult to ascertain when one has spent too much time in front of a computer without taking a break. Additionally, many times the lighting in the room where the computer is located may not be optimal. This may lead to glare and other problems that also result in eyestrain.
Recent medical literature clearly shows an increase in eyestrain-related problems to computer users. Use of computers is rapidly growing among children and improper use of computers is thought to be a contributing factor to the increase in eyestrain related problems in children.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a user of a computer monitor determines a proper viewing distance. This may be accomplished by an installation program that will ask the user to select a viewing distance by displaying any one of a number of standard test patterns and asking the user to identify them. The optimal viewing distance would then be selected based upon the identification of the test patterns and would preferably be slightly closer than the farthest distance at which the user can correctly identify the test pattern.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the user will be notified when he is not at the proper viewing distance. This may be accomplished by switching the computer monitor""s display to a xe2x80x9cscreensaverxe2x80x9d type program, sounding an alarm, or even turning off the computer monitor. A sensor may be provided for monitoring the actual distance of the user. Preferably, the electrical interface to the sensor would be xe2x80x9cpiggybackedxe2x80x9d onto an existing device, such as, for example, a keyboard or mouse, thus not requiring any additional computer resources or requiring any other source of electrical power.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, statistics about a user""s viewing distance are recorded. This may be especially useful in work situations where almost continuous use of the computer is anticipated. For example, there might be trend toward closer viewing as the length of time the computer is being used increases. In such a situation, this may indicate that a break is in order, and in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system would so notify the user.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the measured viewing distance may be used for a periodic test of the user""s eyesight. For example, test patterns may be displayed and the user may be xe2x80x9cscoredxe2x80x9d at some predetermined fixed distance. If the user scores too low on the tests, use of the computer may be inhibited.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the level of ambient light in the user""s environment may be measured and suggestions may be provided by the system to either increase or decrease the amount of ambient light. In such an embodiment, a light level sensor may be incorporated into the system that would feed information regarding the ambient light into the computer through the shared interface as previously discussed.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the system may determine xe2x80x9camplitude of accommodation,xe2x80x9d which is the minimum distance between the eye and a viewing surface below which the surface is blurry.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a user may be presented with color tests and asked to respond to them. This may be done over a period of time to determine the user""s interpretation of colors as use of the computer over the period of time progresses.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the system monitors the number of times or rate at which an individual blinks their eyes. The individual may be viewing a monitor and with a sensor or camera, the rate of blinking of the eyes is monitored. By monitoring the rate at which the individual blinks their eyes, or by monitoring the rate of changes in a baseline eye blink rate, early detection of eye irritation and visual fatigue is possible.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be understood upon reading and understanding the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments found herein below, in conjunction with reference to the drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements.